


12 Days of Christmas

by monekosensei



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas i7 version, AU, All of them have spotlights I promise, Christmas, Christmas Caroling, F/M, Fluff, Gaku is very romantic, Gaku on snowmobile, Gaku's mom's family, Gakutsumu, Humor, Northmare, Nursery School Teacher Gaku, One-Shot, One-shot in a long shot again lol, Takanashi Papa is 100/1, The rest of i7 and TRG and Banri and Re:Vale are kids, Yamato is the best bully lol jk, Yaotome Papa is here for 1 second, a bit corny tho lol, even if it's so hard to balance the i7 TRG Banri Yuki Momo scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monekosensei/pseuds/monekosensei
Summary: He gave her a smug look. "You're naughty, Tsumugi. Santa Claus disapproves."
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	12 Days of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AwkwardPlatypus13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPlatypus13/gifts).



> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ I PROMISE I'LL KEEP THIS SHORT!!!!!
> 
> Brought to you by Gaku's Snowy Trip SSR Card and rabbit chat c; Seriously, I lost count of rereading all the translated GakuTsumu rabbit chats but idm coz I hart hart them >//u//<
> 
> Also, MR. AFFECTiON's MV's theme (idk but Frozen and Northmare vibes) is stuck in my head UwU...
> 
> Thank you to AwkwardPlatypus13!!! I really really really love your PARK TIME TOGETHER! (Read it like 10 times now huhuhu) this is not a theme park setting but the way you had everyone in your story is superb! (Sorry, mine has no ZOOL tho T..T)

_1_

"We wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year!"

Twelve kids and one man in his bearded Santa Claus costume ended their Christmas carol in harmony.

The new girl next door clapped as soon as they finished. "Your voices are very wonderful!"

"Then give us money," an ivory head sniggered.

"Yup! Ten-nii is right!" A red head eagerly commented.

"Nanase twins, keep it polite!" A raven head warned.

"Relax, Iori!" An orange head grinned.

"We have just finished singing anyway." An indigo head assured.

"But we're here to carol aren't we?" A gray head reminded.

"Yes! Yuki's a genius!" A slightly blackish-blue head squealed.

"Let's not be pushy...!" A white head pacified.

"Ah! She has no money!" A light blue head guessed.

"Then she'll come inside and get back!" A brown head concluded.

"Pretty girls are always hard to get!" A yellow head complained.

"Must be scared of our teacher," a brownish-greenish head snickered.

"If you kids don't shut up, there's no Christmas Party for you," Santa man threatened.

All the kids frowned at him. 

"Bad teacher."

"Yup! Bad!"

"I'll tell our parents."

"No cake for you from us, Teach."

"The real Santa will not give you gifts."

"There's no Santa though?"

"Yes! There's noーwhat...?"

"There is!"

"Have you seen him?"

"I think Santa comes at night!"

"Santa must be hiding from ladies!"

"Our teacher is a womanizer even in his Santa costume."

The kids's guardian smacked his own forehead. "What am I gonna do with these brats?"

Their bickering put to an end when the girl handed them a white envelope from her beige coat's pocket. "We're expecting you to come anyway! I hope this is enough!"

Suddenly, all of the children's eyes twinkled like different Christmas lights at the sight of her handing the money to their teacher. "Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

The Santa man gave her a big smile as he let his pupils take the envelope from him to divide it equally among themselves. "Thanks a lot. This will go to a good cause."

She smiled back. "You're welcome! I'd love to hear them again!"

"That means you gotta give them money again!"

The two of them started laughing.

"You're new in the neighborhood?"

"Mhmm. We just moved in yesterday."

"I see." He removed his beard and extended his gloved hand to her. "Yaotome Gaku at your service."

She blushed at the unexpected charismatic young man. "T-T-T-T-Takanashi T-T-T-T-Tsumugi!" Her hand almost didn't reach his.

He chuckled as he shook her hand. "We'll come tomorrow again. Don't worry, it's a different song."

"I'll be waiting then, Yaotome-san!"

"Gaku."

"Hm?"

"Call me Gaku."

"E-E-E-Eh!?"

"See ya' around, Tsumugi." He gave her a salute before he dashed toward the kids who were already singing in front of another gate.

_2_

"And heaven and heaven and nature sing!"

Tsumugi, once again, handed an envelope after praising their performance. "G-G-Gaku-san! Please accept this!"

"Yehey!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!" The kids cheerfully scampered toward their teacher.

"A'ight, a'ight, I get it. Be fair and square, okay!" Gaku handed over the paper bills to the indigo-haired while the coins to the brown-haired. 

While they were busy queueing to get their share, he took the opportunity to talk with her. "How are you faring, Tsumugi?"

She still couldn't get used to his strikingly appealing face. "G-G-G-Good! Everyone's nice!"

"By the way." He took a small paper from his messenger bag. "You can talk to me anytime. Text or call, have it your way."

He had a nice handwriting.

_3_

"Oh what fine it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh!"

Rather than money, Tsumugi offered a jar of cookies to them, which Gaku carefully placed inside his messenger bag.

"Miss! Miss! Are they enough for the 12 of us?" 

According to Gaku's text message that contained his students' picture, the light blue-haired kid who always wears a King Pudding shirt was Tamaki.

"Tama-kun! We're 13!" The most demure was Sougo.

"OH JESUS!!! Is there a ghost?" The kid with a distinguishing accent was Nagi.

"Calm down, Nagi!" The smallest was Mitsuki, though Tsumugi observed that he was always grinning.

"R-Riku, stay close to me." If that's a manifestation of a brother's love, then he's probably the Ten kid Gaku labeled as brocon.

"But there's no ghost, Ten-nii!" And the innocent twin was Riku.

"Nanase-san. What are you talking about." The perfect monotonous tone was Iori's.

"Tall kids are counted as two." The cool-looking one was Yuki.

"That makes it more than 13!" The cheerful voice was Momo's.

"Now, now. There's enough for everyone." The tranquil vibe was from Banri.

"And we should thank Miss, right?" The brotherly ambience was from Ryuu.

"Teacher, before you flirt with her, we'll say thank you first." The one who bullies him most was Yamato.

Gaku's face displayed a streak of pink. "O-Oi, go express your gratitude. We still have more houses to visit."

The kids joyously thanked the girl whose face was in pink too after hearing Yamato's side comment. "Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tsumugi was about to respond when they started striding toward another house.

"Sorry, they're a bunch of happy kids."

She giggled. "Cute kids! I hope they're not causing you too much trouble."

He removed his santa hat. "If my hair being played at is not, then no."

She was sure her pinkness were sprayed again all over her face. His silver curly and braided hair added to his handsomeness. "A-Ah! It's cute!"

He wore the hat back, concealing his raised brows. "Here I thought I'm cool lol."

"Y-Y-You're cool too!"

The snow falling on him seemed to melt.

_4_

"And now we'll live forevermore because of Christmas Day!"

Tsumugi skipped on her footsteps. "You're singing better and better each day!"

The kids shyly grinned at her. "Thank you, Miss Tsumugi!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Today, she personally handed each of them a small box of butterscotch.

"You made it?" Gaku walked nearer to the fence as soon as the children left the place.

"Yup! I'm still practicing though...," her voice fleeted.

"I can be a taste tester."

She stammered, "I-I-I-I-I can't possible make y-y-y-you do that!"

He found her reaction extremely adorable. "Then let me make it clear. I want to eat what you're making, Tsumugi."

It's a good thing her clasped hands were on her chest, catching her heart.

_5_

"Sleep in heavenly peace..."

After being serenaded in serenity, Tsumugi clapped at them while her tears meandered. "That's very heartwarming...!"

"OH MY GOD! I MADE A GIRL CRY!" Nagi gripped the sides of his head.

Ten squinted his eyes. "You're awfully overreactーR-R-Riku!"

"Ten-nii...I'm crying too...," Riku whined silently.

"N-Nanase-san! Don't cry!" Iori immediately patted his back.

"Riku!! Here!!" Momo handed him a hankie.

"Teach! Riku's crying!" Mitsuki yelled as if the silver head wasn't aware.

"I'm not gonna cry......," Sougo mumbled.

"S-Sougo! Hang in there!" Ryuu gently rubbed his trembling shoulder.

"I think I lost it too," Banri declared in a smiling face.

"Not you too...," Yuki whispered as he pinched Banri's cheek.

"I'll give you my puddings later so don't cry!" Tamaki announced.

"Teacher, wipe their tears first before you go lovey-dovey," Yamato demanded.

Gaku stopped wiping Tsumugi's tears. "W-What are you talking about?"

Tsumugi sniffed her embarrassment. "A-A-Anyway...! Please accept this!" She handed a green carton bag to him.

"On behalf of the kids, thank you." He flashed her an apologetic smile before he scooped Riku and Sougo, carrying them in his arms.

"It's alright to cry, Riku, Sougo. That means you feel the song," he said to the sniffling kids.

Ten clutched their teacher's bag. "Will Riku be alright, Teacher?" 

"Of course! All of you will be alright after eating Miss Tsumugi's cookies!"

"Yehey!!!!!!!!!!!" All of the children suddenly cheered. "Thank you, Miss Tsumugi!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She waved at them happily. "You're welcome! See you tomorrow!"

And so Tsumugi watched the 10 hopping kids alongside the strong Santa Claus who's carrying the other two kids who were giving away her freshly baked cookies from today's offering.

_6_

"I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas from the bottom of my heart!"

Today's song was upbeat. "Me too! That's why please accept this!"

"Thank youuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!" The children hurriedly peeped inside the large ribboned paper bag.

Gaku watched the "minions" in their small business. "Careful not to tear it."

"Yaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!!!!!!!!!" After they successfully peeked, all of them marched toward the next house, leaving him curious about what's inside the bag they passed to him.

"You may take a look inside!" Tsumugi insisted.

"Nah. It's for the brats. By the way, the cookies are yummy."

She couldn't help to smile in relief. "I made the right choice then."

"Oh, you dropped the bomb."

"Hahaha! Tomorrow is different, I promise."

"Anyway, we'll be visiting by evening starting tomorrow."

"Oh? How come? Isn't it colder in the evening? Will the kids be alright?"

He patted her head to cease her from worrying. "They wanna see Christmas lights. Silly isn't it, as if there's none in their homes."

But him patting her head increased her heart rate. "I s-s-s-see...! Please keep yourselves warm!"

When he noticed what he's been doing to her, he swiftly removed his gloved hand. "A-Ah. My bad. I didn't meant to..."

"I-It's alright...I...didn't dislike it..."

Seemed like the fence in between them gave up on acting as a barrier.

_7_

"Santa Claus is coming to town!"

Tsumugi's applause could be heard even to the neighboring house's living room. "So many Santa Claus coming to our house!"

The 12 children in Santa Claus costume merrily laughed as they received a small sack individually from her. "Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What an effort, Tsumugi," Gaku said as he noticed that the color of the sacks matched everyone's hair color respectively. He wasn't in his Santa Claus costume but in a maroon turtleneck sweater and white pants.

She scratched her cheek. "...Hahaha...I can't help it. They're so cute!"

"You're the one who's cute."

Her world stopped for a second. 

"I...Uhh...I'm free during the day. It's been a week, right? I can give you a tour in this small town if you want," he asked her out despite the creeping redness from his neck to his ears and all over his face.

"S-S-Sure! I'm h-h-honored!" She instantly replied. Her heart raced just with the idea of the two of them alone.

He turned behind for a moment and threw a fist inwardly. "Sou!"

_8_

"Tsumugi, where are you going?"

Otoharu was having his morning coffee while reading the newspapers at the dining table. 

"Dad! When did you come home?" 

He flashed her a smile. "Last night. You're sleeping happily so I didn't wake you up."

"I-I-Is that so...," her voice trailed off, trying to hide her anxiety. She was expecting him to come home tomorrow night.

"Anyway," he paused to glance at the wall clock. "It's only 7 in the morning."

"I-I-I-I'll go outside...!"

He opened his deep pink eyes. "Aren't you too dressed up, dear?"

Tsumugi was wearing pink earmuffs and muffler, black gloves, white coat, black leggings, and brown boots. She's about to speak up when her phone rang.

"Since when did you change your ringtone?"

That's Gaku's voice singing "O Holy Night."

"Umm..."

He gripped the newspaper on both sides. "Are you going on a date?"

Bull's-eye.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes...D-D-Dad..."

The newspaper he's reading was torn apart. "Who is he?"

Ding dong.

Tsumugi wanted to bury herself. 

"I'll get the door," Otoharu breathed as he marched toward to meet the guy.

"Good morー...morning...," Gaku's voice suddenly dropped to 2 decibels. Good mourning.

"Good morning, Gaku-san, right?"

He gulped. "Y-Yes, Sir."

Otoharu squinted his eyes to inspect him more closely. Gray coat and black muffler, pants, and shoes. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-two, Sir."

"Four years older than my dear daughter. Do you have work?"

"Yes, Sir."

Tsumugi supplemented the information as soon as she reached the doorway. "G-G-G-Gaku-san is a nursery school teacher, Dad!"

Otoharu couldn't hide his shock. "Is that so?" Because the silver head was more like a mafia boss.

Gaku's voice returned to its original form just as his confidence did as well. "It's true, Sir. We're currently doing Christmas carols in the neighborhood."

"I see. Do you sing too?"

And his self-esteem kept on elevating. "I do, Sir. I can give you a sample."

And that's how Tsumugi and Gaku's first date became a karaoke session with Otoharu at their home instead.

* * *

"I thought your Dad's scary."

Gaku's back was freed from thorns. He certainly didn't expect it, to be entrapped in the Takanashi residence until lunchtime. More like, exercising his vocal cords for hours.

"S-Sorry!" Tsumugi bowed. She's also apologizing for taking advantage, recording Gaku's singing.

"Don't sweat it! I have fun. It's nice meeting you and your Dad." Two birds in one stone.

"He's gonna wait with me later. He wants to see the children."

"I can show off more then lol." Gaku cleared his throat afterward. "See you later then, Tsumugi."

"Umm, wait!" She grabbed his wrist before he completely exited from the gate.

He was stunned. "T-Tsumugi?"

She took a pair of gloves from her coat. "Y-You don't wear gloves...So..."

His hands were shaking when he took the crocheted gloves. "Y-Y-You noticed?"

"Of course!"

Ah. The girl of his eyes also had hers on him.

"Thank you very much, Tsumugi. I'll wear it later, promise." Still blushing.

True to his promise, he was wearing the gloves when he accompanied his students in their holiday activity.

"Oh night, oh night divine..."

The children sang a Christmas song Otoharu already listened to twice. But he didn't mind since both versions sounded very heavenly. Together with his daughter, they applauded jovially.

"If only I'm home earlier!" Otoharu exclaimed as he opened the gate and revealed a red sack.

"Woah...........," the 12 kids gaped. 

"Kids, what will you say?" Gaku interrupted his students' adoration.

"THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Both Tsumugi and her father teetered at the sight of the mini Santa Clauses poking the sack.

"You have cute students, Gaku-san. And they sing very well like you," Otoharu complimented.

"Y-Your words flatter me, Sir," Gaku sheepishly smiled.

"There's something for you too inside it, Gaku-san!" Tsumugi hinted.

"Thank you, Tsumugi and Sir." Gaku nodded a bow before pulling the sack and carried it on his back.

"Teacher! Carry me too!" Tamaki commanded.

"He's already carrying something!" Sougo reprimanded.

"You have long legs already, Tamaki!" Mitsuki protested.

"OH! I can carry your short legs, Mitsuki!" Nagi suggested.

"Nii-san! I can hold you!" Iori offered.

"Hey, Banri. I'm here if you want a lift," Yuki flatly offered.

"Me too, Yuki! You're strong, right!" Momo joined in.

"I can carry you Momo while Yuki carries me haha!" Banri joked.

"Riku, just tell me if you want to rest, okay?" Ten alerted.

"Ten-nii too 'cause we're twins!" Riku puffed.

"We can ask Teacher to take a break!" Ryuu came up with the idea.

"Teacher, say bye-bye to your crush," Yamato deadpanned.

Gaku's and Tsumugi's blush was intensified by the glowing lights all over the house roof and fences.

"W-W-We'll be on our way now. Thank you again," Gaku managed to utter as he led "his brats" to their next destination.

Otoharu nudged his blushing daughter on her arm. "You got a nice fish under your hook, dear."

_9_

"He will bring us goodness and light..."

Once again, Tsumugi and Otoharu gave them a big round of applause. While the exchange of "thank you" and "you're welcome" occurred between Otoharu and the kids who were falling in line, Tsumugi and Gaku had their own exchanging too.

"I'll pick you up at 7:30 a.m. if that's alright," Gaku said as he tapped the keypad of his phone, setting a reminder.

"It's good! I'll bring some food with me. What do you want me to make?" Tsumugi questioned as she scanned her mini rabbit notebook.

He flashed her an alluring smile. "Anything will do as long as it's made by you."

"T-T-That's too vague!"

"I'm serious though."

"Gaku-san, there's no recipe named 'Anything'..."

"Lol. I'm fine with hot coffee in a thermos."

She jotted on her notebook. "It goes well with cupcakes!"

"And it goes well with my permission," Otoharu butted in.

"D-D-D-Dad! I thought we talked about this earlier!" Tsumugi blew her cheeks in bubbles.

"Hahaha! I'm just kidding!" He then faced the silver head. "Come by at 7 a.m., Gaku-san."

_10_

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

After 30 minutes of dos and don'ts and a long lecture about precautionary measures at the kitchen where Gaku assisted Otoharu in preparing a ramen, the older Takanashi finally freed him from his piercing gaze, cracking knuckles, and loud chopping sounds.

"Gaku-san! Sorry for the wait!" Tsumugi slightly squealed while climbing down the stairs. She was wearing a blue turtleneck sweater tucked in a white electric skirt. The dandelion bag where she inserted the thermos and the box of cupcakes was latched in her shoulder. Everything truly matched her blooming face. She's not even wearing a makeup.

He would save his compliment later. "It's fine. Sir, we'll take our leave now."

Otoharu flashed a friendly smile. Just ignore the knife he's holding.

They strolled around the snowy path, pointing cafés and restaurants they included in their bucket list for their later dates. They also went inside a gift shop where Gaku bought his presents for his 12 students.

"Why did you become a nursery teacher?"

Tsumugi asked over their short cupcake break on a park bench. That's something she wanted to ask personally, not over their midnight talks.

"I'd rather deal with brats than shitty adults."

She tilted her head. "Aren't you good with people?"

"Nah. My old man kept on pestering me so I chose a career miles away from what he wants me to be."

"Is that why you're here in Northmare?"

"Yeah. I'm with Mom. I'm lucky to be in a Japanese day care with Japanese kids lol." He ran a hand over his head. "I hope I have a good relationship with my old man like you. He even supports what you want in college."

"Well...I hope I still have my Mom like you."

He gave her a sad look. "Sorry, it's a bit sensitive."

She shook her head lightly. "I'm glad we can talk about these things."

He extended his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. "I'm just here if you need anything."

She nuzzled her nose against the warmth of his black jacket. "Thank you, Gaku-san."

Her temporary yearning for her late mother faded into the frosty air when the 12 children performed in the evening. As in, they danced in beat.

"Jingle bell! Jingle bell! Jingle bell rock!"

For the record, even the teacher was grooving while he played the tambourine.

"Wow!!! That's fantastic!!!" Tsumugi praised in high spirits.

"You kids have potentials!" Otoharu continued, no hidden agenda intended.

"THANK YOU, MISS TSUMUGI AND SIR OTOHARU!!!!!!!!!!!!"

While they formed two lines in front of Otoharu who was praising each child as he handed them pouches, Gaku slipped his arm around Tsumugi's waist.

"Feeling better?"

She nodded eagerly. "Mhmm! Thank you very much, Gaku-san!"

"Always at your service."

But before he could kiss her on the cheek, not only the kids swarmed around him but he felt a powerful killing intent from the two hands on his shoulders all ready to break his bone if he further continued.

_11_

"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart but the very next day, you gave it away."

Otoharu didn't know if it was only a coincidence but the mood of the Christmas song was leaning to the crestfallen expressions of her daughter and the children's teacher. Gaku was lifelessly playing the tambourine. Meanwhile, her daughter locked herself in her room since last night after getting a scolding from him.

Did he go overboard as an extremely overprotective father?

"Kids! Why don't you warm yourselves inside?" Otoharu invited as he opened the gate.

Gaku woke up from his semi-slumber. "P-Pardon, Sir?"

"It's on me, Gaku-san." He went to pat the young man's shoulder. "Tsumugi must be happy when she returns to me, okay?"

Gaku's mouth left hanging, not noticing that his students has infiltrated the Takanashi's doorway already.

"Dad! W-What are you...," Tsumugi trailed off as she approached them. She was very surprised when she heard endless squealing and screaming downstairs. And when she saw her father alone with Gaku, she couldn't help to feel uneasy.

"Gaku-san, please return my beloved daughter safe and sound."

Otoharu patted his daughter's head before closing the gate and heading inside their house.

"Tsumugi," Gaku called. His voice as cool as the night breeze.

"Gaku-san..." She spun around to face him.

He reached her hand. "Mind if we spend the night?"

She gave him a concerned look. "But Dad..." 

"He gave it a go. Said he's sorry."

"Oh..."

Gaku removed his white coat and wore it on her. "It's freaking cold."

"I can get mine inside!"

"Still have my muffler. And, he only gave me until 11:59 p.m. lol."

Tsumugi finally breathed in comfort. "I'm glad we're all good now..."

"By the way, can you wait over that café? I'll get my snowmobile."

Not wasting any time, Gaku ran with all his might to get his snowmobile while Tsumugi ordered two hot coffees for them before they shower themselves in snow.

"Gaku, where are you going? Are the kids done in caroling?"

His mother, a beautiful lady in her age, asked as she happened to throw scraps at the garbage bin outside.

"Going on a date, Mom." He quickly replied, dashing to the garage.

"With your girlfriend or your girlfriend's Dad?" She kidded.

"Lol. Nice one, Mom," he responded before going on full speed to fetch Tsumugi at the cafe.

* * *

"Beautiful...!"

Tsumugi awed at the sight of the colorful town covered in snow and glittering lights from their location. Since they were at the mountain, she could also spot the night sky's stars. Gaku snapped a photo of her in his phone: She was holding on the rail as the town's light brightened the warm smile attached on her natural rosy pink lips. He quickly hid his phone when she almost turned around. 

"It's not yet time but I want to be the first one to say this to you." 

Gaku embraced her from behind. "Merry Christmas, Tsumugi."

She leaned her body against his chest. "Merry Christmas too, Gaku-san."

He rested his chin on the crook of her neck. "I badly want to say it with a kiss but I don't want my funeral to be on Christmas."

She let out a small giggle. "But Dad won't know unless you spilled it."

He gave her a smug look. "You're naughty, Tsumugi. Santa Claus disapproves."

She dug her own grave. She was blushing at the teasing face he's making. "G-G-G-G-Gaku-san!"

Gaku snorted a laugh. "Lol. I'm a nice mama's boy. Don't worry."

"Oh! Wait! Let's take a picture!" She put out her phone from her pocket.

They turned their backs and made the shimmering colorful town and night sky their background. They took many shots like, Gaku embracing Tsumugi from behind, his head rested above her shoulder while their cheeks were touching; Tsumugi burying her cheek on his chest while he enveloped her in his arms, and many more poses that could be captioned as romantic. Except for kissing each other.

The rest of their remaining hours were spent by sharing embarrassing stories, singing together, and imagining their future after Tsumugi graduates.

_12_

Tsumugi spent an unforgettable Christmas eve. Not only that she and her father have made up but she also met Gaku's family on his mother side when the 12 kids, who were fetched by their parents at the Takanashi residence, chattered a lot with her father who ended up inviting Gaku's family for a Christmas dinner. 

"Gaku-san, you are a wonderful man," Otoharu delightfully shared with everyone in the dining table.

"T-Thank you, Sir." The silver head almost gagged the hot soba he's eating.

"You have a very lovely daughter too, Takanashi-san!" Gaku's mother beamed at Tsumugi beside her seat.

"T-T-T-T-Thank you, Yamamura-san!" The blond head stuttered before drinking a glass of orange juice.

"I can't wait to have more grandchildren!" Gaku's grandfather's laugh roamed around the two-story house.

"Grandpa!" Gaku couldn't continue after his grandfather threw him a deadly smile.

Otoharu patted his back. "Gaku-san, you can stop calling me 'Sir.' I think 'Father' is better." Good. Gaku survived Christmas without attending his own funeral.

"You too, Tsumugi! I'm fine with any term near 'mother'!"

"O-O-O-Okay...!" Her body was stiff but her heart leaped in joy. It's been a long time since she had someone to call "mom."

And the fun extended until early dawn. Nobody drank any wine or alcohol since Otoharu didn't have any bottle stored anyway. They all decided to exchange gifts later in the evening of the 25th. It was an unforeseen yet fortunate destiny everyone understood. 

Gaku's mother used his snowmobile to drive herself and the older Yamamura home, reasoning out that her son was much more vigorous and healthier.

"The brats and I will have our Christmas Party tomorrow. Do you want to come?"

"Can I?"

"Of course. You can sleep more since it's in the late afternoon. Their parents will come too."

"Okay! You too, please rest well."

"Father may want to tag along. You know, references for his future grandkids."

"G-G-G-Gaku-san!"

"Lol. Kidding aside, we'll be glad to have you." He planted a kiss on her forehead before he bid farewell. "I'll get going now."

She still had to familiarize herself with love thingies so she only managed to give him a peck on his cheek. "T-Take care, Gaku-san! Good night!"

He smiled at her. Dazzlingly. "I love you."

And she returned the same amount of beauty and affection. "I love you too."

* * *

"This is for Miss Tsumugi!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The twelve kids announced before their last performance at the public. The Christmas party was held at the open yard of the Japanese day care where a stage was improvised. Nevertheless, the Christmas decorations, from the stage, seats, walls, posts, and tables compromised effectively. The parlor games for the parents and for all the students in the day care were certainly fun because win or lose, everyone had prizes. There were intermissions in between and even the guests participated in the awesome games.

But never did Tsumugi dream that a magnificent performance would be dedicated to her. In fact, she was requested to sit in the aisle where a table was specially ornamented for her.

"On the 1st day of Christmas, my true love gave to me," all of them sang.

"A big box of King Pudding!" Tamaki went down the stage and gave her what he sang in his solo part.

"On the 2nd day of Christmas, my true love gave to me."

"Two soba bowls!" Ryuu served real soba on the round table as Tamaki sang his part. "And a big box of King Pudding!" 

"On the 3rd day of Christmas, my true love gave to me."

"Three chocolates!" Mitsuki leaped from his spot and put three packs of milk chocolates beside Ryuu's soba. 

"Two soba bowls!"

"And a big box of King Pudding!" 

"On the 4th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me."

"Four gardenias!" Sougo modestly handed four stems of white gardenia to her.

"Three chocolates!"

"Two soba bowls!"

"And a big box of King Pudding!" 

"On the 5th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me."

"FIVE FIGURINES!!!!!!" Nagi loudly screeched while he situated five Magical Kokona figurines in scattered locations.

"Four gardenias!"

"Three chocolates!"

"Two soba bowls!"

"And a big box of King Pudding!" 

"On the 6th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me."

"Six muffs for ears!" Banri waved the sealed plastics of earmuffs that came in different designs of rabbit ears.

"FIVE FIGURINES!!!!!!" It was supposed to be in chorus but Nagi's enthusiasm in the line outshined the rest, which made the audience laughed so hard due to the kid's overdramatic expression.

"Four gardenias!"

"Three chocolates!"

"Two soba bowls!"

"And a big box of King Pudding!" 

"On the 7th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me."

"Seven Usamimis!" Iori put out six Usamimi Friends bag straps and placed it beside his brother's chocolates.

"Six muffs for ears!"

"FIVE FIGURINES!!!!!!"

"Four gardenias!" 

"Three chocolates!"

"Two soba bowls!"

"And a big box of King Pudding!" 

"On the 8th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me."

"Eight balls for juggling!" Momo exhibited a brief juggle while the rest of the song was being sung. This earned an applause from the audience.

"Seven Usamimis!"

"Six muffs for ears!"

"FIVE FIGURINES!!!!!!"

"Four gardenias!" 

"Three chocolates!"

"Two soba bowls!"

"And a big box of King Pudding!" 

"On the 9th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me."

"Nine milky ice creams!" Yuki twirled around and served a bowl with nine different flavored ice creams on it.

"Eight balls for juggling!"

"Seven Usamimis!"

"Six muffs for ears!"

"FIVE FIGURINES!!!!!!"

"Four gardenias!" 

"Three chocolates!"

"Two soba bowls!"

"And a big box of King Pudding!" 

"On the 10th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me."

"Ten mufflers in pink!" Yamato unfolded the mufflers in front of her which had various shades of pink while the rest went on.

"Nine milky ice creams!"

"Eight balls for juggling!"

"Seven Usamimis!"

"Six muffs for ears!"

"FIVE FIGURINES!!!!!!"

"Four gardenias!" 

"Three chocolates!"

"Two soba bowls!"

"And a big box of King Pudding!" 

"On the 11th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me."

"Eleven bunny plushies!" Ten with 6 and Riku with 5 both cautiously hugged the rabbits in their arms while they made small steps toward her. When she saw that they almost tripped, she hurriedly assisted them, scooping the rabbit stuffed toys in her arms.

"Ten mufflers in pink!"

"Nine milky ice creams!" 

"Eight balls for juggling!"

"Seven Usamimis!"

"Six muffs for ears!"

"FIVE FIGURINES!!!!!!"

"Four gardenias!" 

"Three chocolates!"

"Two soba bowls!"

"And a big box of King Pudding!" 

"On the 12th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me."

"Twelve lovely pics!" 

It was Gaku. He appeared from the backstage, wearing a Santa Claus costume but maintaining his handsome face in display. He was controlling the backdrop of the stage, flashing photos of him and his gifts for Tsumugi when he's still buying them in every line of the song, which made the audience, including his family and Otoharu, squealed.

"Eleven bunny plushies!"

"Ten mufflers in pink!"

"Nine milky ice creams!" 

"Eight balls for juggling!"

"Seven Usamimis!"

"Six muffs for ears!"

"FIVE FIGURINES!!!!!!"

"Four gardenias!" 

"Three chocolates!"

"Two soba bowls!"

The 12 kids with their teacher sharply inhaled.

"And............I love you............," their voices fleeted as they move on either side of the stage.

It's only Gaku left in the middle. He breathed in the coolest way possible before hitting the high note that will last for 12 seconds.

"TSUMUGI!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Even when she's all flushed and crying from happiness, she gave them a standing ovation. The same for the audience and the passersby who stopped to watch the spectacular performance.

Afterward, it was dinner time. Gaku and his other co-teachers shared that their 12 days of Christmas caroling gathered enough fund to celebrate something as grand as a dinner buffet good for 300 persons.

"Ha....I can finally sit...," Gaku sighed as he slouched on the white chair, his head facing the sky.

Tsumugi patted his back. "Thank you for your hard work, Gaku-san!"

He looked at her. "So, do you like it? Our performance?"

When she recalled it, her whole body automatically reddened. "O-O-Of course! Who wouldn't like a surprise like that! You almost killed my heart!"

He heartily laughed. "Lol. Don't die yet. We still have to make 12 babies."

She formed bubbles on her cheeks, hoping the red hue would pop away. "G-G-G-G-Gaku-san!"

He stopped laughing and removed one of his gloves to caress her face. "You're the best Christmas gift, Tsumugi."

She touched the big warm hand on her face. "I hope you don't mind having the same Christmas gift every year."

How badly he wanted to show his love in a warmer way. But that could be saved for next year's Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Can someone smack my head the definition of SHORT (≖͞_≖̥)
> 
> ANYWAY IT'S SOOOO FUN TO WRITE THIS WHERE ALL OF MY BOiS ARE PRESENT!!! :D Sorry for the corny-ness, just blame Yaotomemes as always...
> 
> Which Christmas line do you like most? :O I'm curious coz editing the lyrics is the easiest part to write LOL xD
> 
> So 3 more GakuTsumu one-shots? Good luck, myself OTL
> 
> I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


End file.
